deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Japanese Self-Defense Forces
The Japan Self-Defense Forces (JSDF, JSF or SDF) are the unified military forces of Japan that were established after the end of the post–World War II Allied occupation of Japan. For most of the post-war _period the JSDF was confined to the islands of Japan and not permitted to be deployed abroad. In recent years they have been engaged in international peacekeeping operations. Battle vs. Yamainu (by SPARTAN 119) *''JSDF:'' *''Yamainu:'' Abandoned quarry near Hinamizawa, Japan, 1993 A squad of JSDF cautiously make their way towards an abandoned quarry in Hinamizawa, on a mission to investigate the possibility of a Yamainu officer responsible for the Hinamizawa Incident hiding out the area. Suddenly, a burst of fire from a Howa Type 64 strike a JSDF soldier in the chest, killing him. A JSDF soldier armed with a Panzerfaust 3 catches sight of the Yamainu soldier who killed his comrade on the catwalks next to a large unmoving rock crusher roughly the height of a three story building. The JSDF soldier fires the Panzerfaust 3, the rocket impacting the top of the rock crusher and blowing apart the abandoned machine, killing the Yamainu on the catwalk. A Yamainu soldier armed with an RPG walks around the side of the abandoned foreman's office and fires his RPG. The rocket detonates near on of the JSDF soldiers, killing him. A JSDF soldier armed with a Howa Type 89 returns fire, killing the RPG gunner. The JSDF soldiers advanced, Type 89s and Minebeas in hand. They spot a Yamainu soldier taking cover in a tunnel in the side of the rock walls of the quarry. The Yamainu fires his MP5SD, but misses. A JSDF soldier with a Howa also misses, driving the Yamainu into the tunnel. The JSDF infantrymen stack up next to the tunnel, while their leader gets out an M67 fragmentation grenade and throws it in. The grenade explodes, killing a Yamainu . A JSDF soldier with a Minebea PM-9 enters first, only to be shot with a three round burst from a Yamainu's MP5SD. The two remaining JSDF soldiers make their way down the tunnel, to a large room that appears to store a large number of grenades. Two Yamainu in gasmasks enter, one of them tossing a poison gas grenade, before running towards a secret back door. The JSDF soldier put on their gasmasks and give chase. The JSDF pointman enters the nextroom and thrusts at a Yamainu less than three feet away with his bayonet. The Yamainu, however, blocks the blade with his nightstick and shoots the JSDF soldier in the head with a Browning Hi-Power. . Last remaining JSDF soldier fired a burst from his PM9 at the Yamainu, killing him, before going after the last Yamainu, who ran up a staircase to the exit. The JSDF soldier caught up to him as he walked out of a hidden trapdoor into the woods. "Drop your weapon!", the JSDF soldier ordered. The Yamainu soldier dropped his MP5... only to draw his Browning and shoot the PM-9 out of the JSDF soldier's hand. The JSDF soldier rolled out of the way, narrowly avoiding getting shot and drew his SIG Sauer P220. The JSDF soldier shot the Yamainu leader several times in the chest, dropping him to the ground, dead. The JSDF soldier gets out his radio calls for extraction. Expert's Opinion Despite having the far superior SMG and starting off strong, the Yamainu were out gunned in pretty much every other catergory due to the JSDF's more modern arsenal. The Yamainu were at their best in close to mid range combat which made them easy to pick off from a distance by the JSDF who dominated long range combat. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Real Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Oriental Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Japanese Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Cold War Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites